


Fight Me

by leilathewise



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leilathewise/pseuds/leilathewise
Summary: Ty is mad, Kit is an innocent child. They "train" together.





	Fight Me

  When Kit opened his eyes to sunshine peaking between the curtains of his room, he grumbled in exhaustion, remembering it’s training day, with the one and only Emma Carstairs.

 

 Not only was it his turn to get his ass kicked by the blonde killing machine, he and Ty were still not on speaking terms since Ty came from Scholomance and he came back from Devon to spend the summer with Blackthorns. Their first moment together wasn’t the best and Kit would be lying if he said he had the guts to talk to him again.

 

  “ _Ty, please, wait!”, Kit yelled when he finally caught up with the gray-eyed boy on the roof of the Institute, the warm breeze of the summer night making him shiver. Ty was standing in the middle of the roof, back facing Kit, his headphones dangling from his neck. When Ty turned around and his eyes pierced through Kit’s, he realized he had never seen Ty looking this cold._

_“What?” the taller boy asked, distant. His hair was swiftly moving with the wind and his lips were pressed together. Kit took a slow step forward only for Ty to step back._

_“Can we talk?” Kit pleaded, trying to keep his hands from shaking. “I have nothing to talk to you, Christopher.” Ty answered but he wasn’t as still as before, Kit heard the slight tremble in his voice. He averted his gaze from Ty’s and looked down at his shoes, feeling overwhelmed with longing and sadness. He made the biggest mistake of his life and now he was paying for it._

_“Ty, I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have left like that but you-“Kit didn’t want to antagonize Ty, “ nevermind, I, look, I’m sorry, please” he kept rambling on and on without forming any coherent sentences when Ty pushed past him and left the roof running, leaving Kit with tears on the brink of his eyes. He was paying for it with the first and worst heartbreak of his life._

 After that unsuccessful attempt at getting his best-friend back, he and Dru talked for hours everyday trying to come up with different ways to make Ty just listen and talk to him. Kit caught him countless times while reading, examining animals, feeding the animals around the institute, training… Sometimes he would just give up and leave, sometimes Ty would only talk to him about certain topics like if he wanted some of the leftover pasta, and sometimes Kit would just get so frustrated that he would yell on top his lungs to make Ty just pay attention to him. None of it worked.

 

 Often times he struggled coming up with valid reasons on why he was _still_ trying. And then when Dru finally stated the obvious because she was done with Kit’s depressive state. And because she knew Kit’s feelings for Ty wasn’t single sided. What Kit didn’t know was that Ty spent at least as much as Kit, if not more time talking to Dru about his feelings.

_“Dru, I think I’ve officially lost the last piece left of my sanity,” Kit barged into the training room where Dru was working on her sword technique. “Kit, we all know you lost it a long time ago.” Dru said, exasperated. She was tired of acting as a bridge between these two edgy boys._

_“No, this is it. I’m done with Ty. I don’t even know why I wasn’t before.” He bolted towards the rock climb and started climbing in an attempt to get his mind off of things._

_“Because you fucking love him, dumbass.” Dru breathed, not expecting Kit to hear it._

_“What?” Kit shouted and lost his balance while doing so, falling to the ground with a loud thud. “Oh, shit.” He groaned as he rolled around on the floor. Dru giggled and sat next to a very disheveled Kit, holding out a hand to make him sit straight._

_“Yes, Kit. You love him because no one would ever put up with Ty’s headstrong attitude for this long and I see the way you look at him.” She explained while Kit put his head between his hands, pulling on his blonde locks._

_“I’m so fucked.” Kit muttered, realizing he in fact, was in love with Tiberius Blackthorn._

He had almost managed to ignore the long day ahead and fell asleep again when Emma started banging on the door fiercely, telling Kit about her plans of torture if he kept on slacking with his training.

 

 “Christopher Herondale, get up before I knock this door down and drag you downstairs!” Emma yelled.

  “Or you could just use an opening rune, for God’s sake.” Kit shouted back, burying his head to the pillow. He hadn’t seen Ty after his revelation and he didn’t plan to anytime soon, thinking he had zero chances with him.

  Unfortunately, he knew Emma was being serious on dragging him, so he let himself dramatically fall out of the bed and put his gear on as slowly as humanly possible. He finally opened the door and followed her to the training room, his only wish being Ty not being there.

 

 

 “Get up!” Emma called Kit who was on his knees, panting on the floor of the gym, “Let’s go another round.” She was doing jumping jacks where she was standing and Kit wanted nothing more to just collapse on to the ground. How many times did he have to be knocked to the ground before this monster would let him go?

“By the Angel, Emma, enough.” Kit barely managed to get up to his feet, his sword barely hanging at his fingers. “There is absolutely no one in this world that is faster or better than you.” He tried to compliment his way out of it.

 

 “Demons are not from this world, Kit. They won’t let you have a time out when your pretty face is drenched in blood and sweat.” She quipped, “And I am not even tiring you out yet, you’re in your worst ever condition. You should try to train more back at Devon.” She put her hair in a high ponytail, revealing her defined cheekbones. How did she even manage to train him this far with her hair on her way?

 

 “Well I-“ He was about to say something snarky on his defense when Julian entered the gym with a particular gray-eyed boy.

 

 “Emma, can you come over for a second please?” Julian’s voice was soft. Emma almost _skipped_ her way through the gym, it was insane how she changed around Julian. She went from a terrifying warrior to a young adult in love, all giggly and blushy, in no less than a minute.

 

  “I’m sweaty.” Emma chuckled when Julian planted a kiss on her temple. “I like it.” Julian responded.

  _YIKES_ , Kit thought, yet he couldn’t help but stare at the tall boy next to them, thinking how _kissable_ his temples looked as well.

  

 _What the hell_ , he shook his head twice, _stop it, you moron._

 

  Kit tried to look uninterested, eyeing the weapons. He failed miserably, checking out Ty every other second while trying to hear what Julian and Emma were talking about. “Well, what is it? To whom do we owe this honour?” Emma asked.

 

 “Right, yeah, uh, Ty said he wanted to, well,” Julian looked weirdly uncomfortable, shifting his weight between his legs, “help Kit train, right Ty?” he was still confused as to why he asked that, considering Ty pretty much despised Kit.

 

 “Yes.” The gray-eyed boy nodded, causing Kit to break into a coughing fit, attracting all the attention.

 

 Emma squinted at Kit as he barely managed to pull himself together, “Well, we weren’t done yet anyways, he should go a few more rounds with that horrible condition.” She glanced at him one last time and left, grabbing Julian’s hand and dragging him as well.

 

 “Have fun, you guys!” Julian yelled. _Oh God, Ty is going to murder me, this is it, Emma tired me and now Ty is going to kill me and throw me in a river, will i even get a proper funeral?_

Kit’s thoughts got even wilder when Ty calmly walked towards the center of the gym. However, Kit couldn’t help but notice his fists slowly clenching and reopening. His knuckles, those beautiful fair bones were tinted red and Kit felt  a pang of pain in his chest.

 

 “Hello,” Kit croaked, sending a shy smile towards Ty’s direction. He was still not a 100% convinced Ty wasn’t planning on murdering him, but he was getting there.

 

 Ty looked…bizarre. He wasn’t stressed or excited, he didn’t show a glimmer of emotion as long as Kit could see but he had an interesting energy surrounding him, like the calm before the storm.

 

 “Grab a weapon,” Ty ordered, “Don’t pick a sword.” His voice was strained. Kit was in shock, dumbfounded that he actually guessed Ty was holding himself back from saying, or _doing_ something.

 

 He went back and took a pair of small blades, seeing the nunchuks in the other boy’s hand. “What are you doing here?” Kit asked in a small but firm voice, getting slightly annoyed that Ty was literally right there, not running away from him yet he still had no idea how were things between them.

 

“I’m here to help you train.” Ty stated as if it was obvious, grabbing a dual sided knife and letting go off the nunchuks. _Sure, training,_ Kit mocked under his breath, his emotions getting the best of him.

 

 “So we’re really going to do this.” Kit breathed in an attempt to calm himself. Ty didn’t react. Kit’s arms flexed as he held the double blades in his hand, the tension in the air was unbearable.  “Fix your stance, your feet are wobbly even before you actually start.” Ty pointed at Kit’s feet.

 

 “What are we waiting for?” Kit asked, daring Ty to do the first move. Ty’s gray eyes pierced through his body, driving Kit insane. He needed action, he needed some sort of _movement_ before he would explode.

 

 “You are stalling, Kit.” Ty snapped, “Come on.”

  So Kit leaped. He clashed his blades onto Ty’s with a loud sound, hopping back after he did so. He dodged an attack from Ty but he was good, like, real good. His training at the Scholomance was definitely better than Kit’s. He was faster, and smarter. Kit was on the ground after a few moments, panting.

 

 “Get up, don’t put your guard down.” Ty’s voice was like static, running through Kit’s mind, getting angrier by the second. He kicked Ty’s legs from under him, Ty barely having time to roll around and shoot up again. Kit sent another kick towards Ty’s chest, Ty easily dodging it this time and switching the blade quickly. One last blow and Kit was on the ground again, his arm bleeding from a shallow cut.

 

 “Fuck.” Kit cursed on the floor while Ty’s figure was leaning towards him, “You are weak or you are holding back, I don’t know which but get it together.” His voice was deep and unbothered, sending Kit off the edge.

 

 This time Kit swung left, then right, managing to send a hard blow at Ty’s shoulder. Ty blinked at Kit’s harshness for a second but then jumped at him , dodged a lunging blow from behind, rolled to the right to escape another. Kit felt confident with finally having the upperhand and started backing Ty to a wall. Their blades clashed until Ty met the wall and Kit smirked right before Ty flipped the two, making Kit crash in to the wall. Ty’s knife was at Kit’s throat, both of them out of breath. Kit remembered the first time they met and how Ty also had a blade to his throat that time too and how he thought _beautiful_. Safe to say, while he’s looking at Ty’s messy hair and shaking hands, he had nothing to think but how beautiful he is as well.

 

 “What do you want me to do?” Kit asked with a shaky voice when Ty didn’t let go but instead got closer and put his knee between Kit’s legs.

 

 “I want you to get better at being a Shadowhunter because you are putting everyone in danger.” Ty said before backing up but it  didn’t feel like that was the truth.

“No.” Kit felt like someone just kicked him again. “You don’t want that.” Ty slowly lowered the knife but Kit didn’t want him to leave just yet. “That’s it.” Ty pressed, trying to turn his back to him.

“Tell me the truth.” Kit demanded, “That is it, Kit, I have no other reason.” Ty’s voice cracked at the last word and he suddenly stopped talking as he walked away, encouraging the blond.

 

 “Ty, stop.” Kit pleaded, “Tell me, please.” He ran towards Ty and stopped him, the blades falling from his hands with a thud. “You _can’t_ leave me like this.”

 

 Ty threw his knife to the ground with that, his eyes burning. “Why is that so, Christopher? You left, didn’t you, why can’t I leave as well? You didn’t seem to be thinking of me when you ran away like a coward, leaving me behind?” the taller boy yelled for the first time since Kit left, all the bottled up emotions flowing in at once. Anger, disappoinment, grief.

 

“What? I, Ty, you, I-“ Kit couldn’t speak, he didn’t expect Ty to be this furious. “Ty, I was hurt, I’m sorry but, I didn’t think you cared about me anyways, you know, after all that happened with Livvy and you said there was nothing without her.”

 

Now it was Ty’s turn to be speechless. He didn’t even remember saying any of that, he just knew he was in the most incredible pain he has ever been through and Kit, one of the people he cared about the most was gone? And the fact that his feelings towards him kept evolving in a way that got stronger day by day.

 

 “Now I see what I did was so stupid but since I came back, you haven’t even given me the chance to apologize, hell, to even talk to you?” Kit was yelling now too but he didn’t realize that. “I have spent countless hours with Dru trying to figure out how to manage this” he pointed at himself and then Ty, “because I am going insane without you looking at me and calling me Watson and it was the biggest mistake of my short pathetic Shadowhunter life to leave without saying goodbye” he didn’t realize the tears trailing down his cheeks as his voice reached it’s limits and fell down again to a small, whisper like one. “And if you hate me, that’s okay too but just, please, don’t leave me hanging because I-“ he stopped, hesitating, “Because I never cared about anyone else like I did about you and it’s killing me to just not know.”

 

 Ty’s whole body was shaking with everything he has ever assumed being wrong and the walls that he built since Kit left coming crashing down.

 

 “I-Kit, I’m sorry.” His arms wrapped around himself in a crippling sense of guilt and relief washing over him at the same time. “I’m so sorry.” He whispered as he collapsed on to the ground, not knowing what to say or do. “I’m so sorry.” He kept on rambling with the apologies without being able to look at Kit because of the overwhelming sense of emotions.

 

 “It’s okay.” Ty heard Kit’s soft voice as he sat next to him. “I’m sorry too, you know. For being a coward and leaving like that.” Kit’s shoulder bumped to his. Ty chuckled and raised his head for the first time, their eyes meeting. Kit felt a rush of excitement going through his body at Ty’s eyes looking directly at his. Then he remembered what he just said a few minutes ago.

 

“Ty?” He asked in a small voice, “I,uh, don’t want to put you through anything that you don’t want. I’m more than okay with just being friends, you know, if you want to stay friends, of course.” Kit felt the blood rushing to his cheeks. “By the Angel, this is so embarassing, I’m such a mess.” He hid his face in between his knees and tried to prepare himself for Ty’s analytical rejection.

 

“Kit.” Ty called, “I think I like you.”  When Kit convinced himself he was not hallucinating after the blows he got on the head today, he managed to look at Ty. His hands were clutched together.

 

“A-are you serious?” Kit stammered.

“Why would I be joking about something like this? Should I?” Ty looked confused.

“No no no, I didn’t mean that. It’s just…I don’t know.” Kit looked down at his hands in guilt and was shocked when Ty’s hands reached out to hold his.

“I just want to be by your side, Kit, to be with you. The last three years were hard, without Livvy or you. I’m glad you’re back”

 

Kit felt like he could explode from the happiness. “Is this a good time to ask if I can kiss you?” he murmured shyly.

“Yes.” Ty’s eyes were squinted with a genuine smile. “And the answer is also yes.” He got closer to Kit’s face and their lips connected in a sweet kiss. Greeting each other after months of longing and unresolved feelings finally being sorted out. Nothing more, nothing less. And it was enough because they were finally together.

 

 

 


End file.
